


Information

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it for Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

Loki watches. He perches on the end of Thor's bed, birdlike where he crouches in place, and he watches Thor sleeping with an intent and particular gaze, lips pressed together. He has to  _know_ . He'd heard Thor the night before, sleeping in camp and whispering names under his breath, but what he listens for now is something very different.

Thor is naked, sheets curled haphazardly about his thighs and belly, crotch hidden, legs tangled in the white cloth. His chest shines some with sweat, for it is yet summer in Asgard and the winter frost is yet to come. 

His hair is thick and unruly around his head, but it is not his hair that Loki focuses on; it is the other man's mouth. The dreams will come soon, soon-

Thor shifts in his sleep, letting out a quiet groan, and he is vulnerable like this, with his arms bare and above his head, on his back. Occasionally he lets out a quiet snore. 

" _Brother, please_ -" That is what Loki came to hear. He peers at the other man and then he reaches forwards, putting his hand in the cloth and slowly pulling it back to look beneath. Thor's cock is thick and hard between his legs, reddened at the head and wet with his own arousal.

Thor's breathing has begun to speed, and his cheeks are flushed with a slight pink that carries to his chest too, under the carpet of blond hairs found there. Loki swallows as he watches the other man, shifting in his sleep, hips tilting, thrusting into the air. 

" _Loki, I want-_ " This is what he came to be certain of. Loki slithers forwards, and he leans, purring into his brother's ear from his place to the side.

"Brother, I am here." He whispers, tone seductive, quiet. His tongue is ever silver. If Odin knew of his presence here, that tongue would be cut from his mouth. "Come, tell me."

"Please, Loki, you oughtn't tease." comes Thor's soft, sleep-hazed words. 

"I do not, brother. I simply do not know what you want." Loki returns, though in truth he is certain. Thor's cock is pulsing between his legs, and with each thrust of his hips it gives a bob - Loki wants to touch, wants to  _play_ as he does with the men and women he takes when he is far away from the city, disguised, anonymous. 

"Allow me take you, Loki. Allow me fuck my cock between your thighs, inside your  _arse._ Loki!" Thor's voice is low, husky and drawn out with sex. It is the  _direct_ admission Loki had wanted, and now he shall leave the other to sleep, to wake with wetness on his belly and his thighs come morn.

The idea of Thor dirtied so pleases him more than it ought. 

Loki stands from the bed, and he presses his lips together, thoughtful as he takes on the guise of a palace guard to retreat to his own quarters.  _Dreams_ the man has. 

Loki will make his move soon enough. Brothers they may be, but Thor  _wants_ him, and Loki would enjoy Thor beneath him, inside him. 

Yes, Loki will have to consider this new information to its  _full_ advantages. 


End file.
